Withered Chica
Withered Chica 'is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is a returning character for the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Withered Chica is a badly damaged counterpart of Chica. Like the other Withered animatronics, her design is an another major difference between her and her original counterpart, Chica. She is on smudgy yellow in colour and has a orange beak that sits on the stop and bottom of her face, she also has 4 sets of teeth, one set being her regular teeth, the other being her endoskeleton teeth. Her eyes are in magenta colour, another similarity, but are wider than the regular animatronics. Her jaw is dislocated with is now showing her endoskeleton blue and red wires. Withered Chica's arms are in a horizontal, T-posed position and lacks her hands, which are now replaced by stumps with wires pouring from each end. She still wears her ironic "LET'S EAT!!!" bib, but it appears to be dusty. Her feet now have three sharp toes which is silver in color. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Withered Chica climbs in the vent system. Like the other vent animatronics, the player can use the vent door or vent snare to fend her off. However, when Withered Chica reaches the vent opening, she will get stuck in the vent for a short period of time, blocking every vent animatronic except Mangle. Once Withered Chica gets stuck in the vent, there is no way to stop her, and when the player raises their monitor once again, Withered Chica will wriggle free and force down the monitor to jumpscare the player. Gallery Renders Withered Chica Jumpscare.gif|Withered Chica attacking the Player. Withered Chica Head UCN Troll Game.png|A headshot of Withered Chica from the UCN Troll Game. 716.png|Withered Chica stuck in the vent. 2b1.png|Withered Chica's icon when going to the vents. In Game WitheredChicainOffice.png|Withered Chica in the Office when being stuck in the vent. Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser 6.jpg|Withered Chica, stuck in the Vent, along with Toy Bonnie in one of the Ultimate Custom Night Steam teasers. Ultimate Custom Night teaser5.jpg|Withered Chica in the Vents along with Mangle, Springtrap, and Molten Freddy in one of the Ultimate Custom Night Steam teasers. Trivia * Withered Chica (along with Withered Bonnie) wasn't originally added to the Ultimate Custom Night roster, until Scott decided to add them in by replacing Candy Cadet and Adventure Endo-01 respectively. * Her voice was made to sound "cheerful, happy, and excited to where she is, yet broken and frightening, like a happy '''freight train that is about to run you over." This is why the distortion of her voice sounds like a moving train.Withered Chica's voice description - https://www.voices.com/jobs/posting/288525 * One of her Kill-lines suggests that she's one of the first victims of the murders. ** Also one of her lines says she has seen 'him' possibly hinting the Crying Child from FNAF 4, William Afton, or someone else in the FNAF lore. Errors *The wires protruding from her wrist stumps are missing in her stuck-in-the-vent render. It is unknown if this was intentional or an oversight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:FNaF 2 Category:Chica Category:Voiced Category:Withered Characters